Silent Hill: Nightmares
by Ardivian
Summary: Anthony begins to dream about a girl he hasn't seen or talked to in nearly ten years. Somewhat based on true events.
1. Untitled

I don't own any of the Silent Hill entities. So yeah, there you go. All criticism is welcomed good or bad. Enjoy...

--------

He found himself walking around in a part of town that he had not seen before. This part of town seemed extremely dark with the exception of a few of the street lamps, though they were few and far between. It was cold out. There was a light drizzle. He stuffed his hands into his pockets for a little bit of warmth.

"Where the hell..." he said as he looked around.

His jaw began to hurt from the cold. He placed his hand on his jaw and began to massage the pain away.

"Fucking cold weather. I hate when th..." he stopped when he heard a distance footstep. "Hello!?" 

He couldn't see that far from under the street lamp. The steps he heard were shuffling toward him. His curiosity got the best of him. He stood there waiting... for what? That he did not know.

His eyes widened. A creature at least seven feet tall appeared as it came closer to the street light. It seemed like a walking sack of sewn-up flesh. Its arms were slightly small in build, but its hands were fairly large. There weren't any fingers, but instead there were two large balls that made up for its missing appendages. Before he had time to move it swung its arm at him hitting him in the face. He fell to the ground.

He attempted to get up. He could feel the blood pouring from his nose. As he stood up groggily, he was hit behind the head again. His face slammed into the blacktop. He couldn't get up from the pain. He began to lose the feeling in his body. He opened his eyes. The street was gone, but the blood was still there.

"What's goin' on?"

He picked himself off of the cold concrete floor. His vision was blurry. His head hurt. He placed his hand up to his nose. It was still bleeding. His eyesight became more focused. He was in his room, but he didn't know where he was prior to getting up off the floor. He made his way to the door and headed into the bathroom. He flipped the light switch and gazed into the mirror. His mouth, chin, neck and upper chest were covered in blood. He turned on the faucet and placed his face near the spout.

'_Why is the bleeding so bad this time... what happened?'_

He tilted his head a little bit more. In doing so the blood rushed form the back of his nasal cavity and into his throat. He felt it as he picked his head up and coughed up blood all over the counter top and mirror.

He coughed again and a thin mist of blood sprayed out of his mouth. Time seemed as if it had slowed down. His vision had turned entirely red. He took his hands off the counter and look at them. They were covered in blood. He picked his hand up smearing it onto the left side of his face. He coughed again. "Anthony!" He looked around. This wasn't his house he was standing in. He let out another cough. "Anthony!"

'_Who is that?'_

He looked to the left. It was his friend from the college. Anthony coughed again and saw a hand lying on the floor. He wasn't sure if there was a body attached to it. He focused solely on the hand. He coughed again and fell back against the wall and slid down.

"Anthony! Son! Wake up!" His father shouted. His mom trailed in behind him.

He slowly came to. He yawned as his father knelt down by him. Anthony didn't realize he has on the floor until Marc helped him up. "Are you ok?"

Anthony nodded. He didn't care as long as he wound up back in bed. His father told him not to worry about the mess. "Clean yourself up and get back bed."

Anthony did notice his nose stopped bleeding. He smiled as he finished wiping off his chest. Anthony wandered back to his bedroom and closed the door behind him. He felt lightheaded from the blood lose he had sustained. He raised the covers and placed his head on the pillow. Anthony dozed off.

"Hello!" a little girl greeted him. "How have you been?"

Anthony looked at the girl and nodded... confused.

"You're not much for words anymore, are you? What happened?"

"People tend to change..." he answered hesitantly.

"Mmmm hmmm." she said looking at him.

'_Anymore? Am I dreaming?'_

Anthony turned around. He jumped. The little girl was standing in front of him batting her eyelashes. He stared back at her.

'_I know who this is...'_

His jaw began to hurt again. He massaged it gently. Anthony opened his eyes again. She was gone. He was lying in bed. The light seeped through the blinds. It was morning.


	2. The Next Day

Anthony walked out of his eleven o'clock class and headed over to room 201, "The Toy Room" as it was known to most of the IT majors on campus.

"Hey Quentin... what's the deal?"

"Working..." his focus was on the computer monitor.

Anthony walked over to him. He was playing the same online role playing game Anthony was addicted to.

"Work?" Anthony laughed, "Working hard at gaining levels more like it."

Quentin nodded, "Damn straight."

Anthony began to dig in his book sack, "I had a dream about Carmen last night."

His head popped up. "Oh, really? About what?... What subject?"

Anthony placed a book on the table. "VB..." he said as he flipped through the pages. "So yeah, about Carmen, It was weird."

He paused as he got to the right page in the book. He looked at Quentin, "I was in the bathroom and I was –"

Quentin cut him off, "I don't want to hear it!"

Anthony smirked, "Ha, I was tending to a nose bleed... a rather severe one.

"You were awake."

"Yeah... I also saw a hand. I'm not quite sure what to make from that either."

"Was it her hand?"

"Not sure, everything was shaded in a red tint."

'_I hope it wasn't her hand.'_

Quentin whispered, "Speaking of the devil..."

Carmen walked in from the far side of the room. Her hair was jet black. The light baby blue sweater she wore accented the single strapped book sac she had in tow. The strap from the book sack was placed ever so meticulously between her breasts. He skin was of a light peanut butter hue. She is of Spanish blood, but Quentin always suspected that there was some black decent in her bloodline. She's beautiful. To touch her soft pink lips one time would be euphoric.

"So are you two talking bad about me?" she asked as she fiddled with the strap.

"Not yet." Quentin smiled.

The book sack fell to the floor.

"Whoop..." Anthony coughed.

Quentin looked at him and mouthed the word, "Ass."

"Thanks." Anthony mouthed back.

"So what were you talking about before I walked in? I heard the word 'her'." she smiled.

"Who else... but you." Anthony answered. "It was a dream I had about you. I'm not sure if it would qualify as a dream or not because I was awake."

"Day dream?"

"Yeah... at three am... day dreaming."

She laughed, "Why the hell were you dreaming about me... and wide were awake for that matter."

"Well, I was in the bathroom," he paused and looked at both her and Quentin. He was sure Quentin probably wasn't listening while honed in on the game. Carmen didn't say anything. She was waiting for Anthony to finish his sentence. "I was tending to a nosebleed and there was a sudden flash of you and then of a hand."

"Was it my hand?"

Anthony shrugged, "I hope not... even it was your hand, it's not as if it has any significance, right?"

They both nodded.

Anthony laughed, "You were actually paying attention?"

"heh, Yes... why yes I was." Quentin paused briefly as I heard the familiar ring that came from the speakers. "Ha nailed it... So how did your nose begin to bleed?"

"Apparently, I rolled out bed then hit my face on the concrete floor," he said as he rubbed the back of his head. "Shit still hurts..."

"It sounds painful." Carmen replied.

"It is. Do not attempt to recreate this incident for I am not responsible... blah, blah, blah..." Anthony's voice trailed off.

They all laughed for a brief moment.

"That's not all that happened... but that is another story for another time. On that note, I shall depart."

"See ya..." Carmen waved.

"See you in game later." Quentin replied.

"Adios." Anthony said as he walked out the door.

'_Hmmm... Should I take the stairs or the elevator?'_

"Take the stairs!" Carmen yelled as she watched Quentin play.

Anthony took the stairs.

'_Carm sure was more talkative than usual... She must be having a good day.'_

Anthony smirked as he reached the bottom of the stairs. He reached inside his pocket and walked up to the vending machine. He shuffled through the change in his hand.

"Twenty five... fifty... one dollar... gah! I hate being a college student... always broke... pfft... I need a job." he mumbled.

"Well get one."

'_The hell?'_

Anthony peaked around the vending machine. It was Carmen. "Oh... hey."

"I'm not stalking you if that's what you think."

"Doesn't seem that way, Carm," he paused, "You must be hav –"

She interrupted him, "Yes... a good day."

"They seem few and far between."

"Don't you ever have bad days?" she asked.

"Sometimes... but I don't take it out on other folk... like some people I know."

He looked at her as if she knew what he spoke of.

She looked down, "Sorry..."

"It-s... owwmmm, ok." Anthony yawned in mid sentence. "Sorry, heh, I'm a bit tired."

"When aren't you?"

"When aren't you moody?" he fired back.

"Good point, but I'm not moody right now..." she crossed her arms as she leaned against the vending machine.

"You're in a good MOOD for once, but happy is still classified as a...?" he barely pointed at her looking for the answer he already knew.

"... a mood." she answered.

"Exactly... happy, sad, disappointed, angry... it's a mood... The root word of 'moody' is?"

"Mood..."

She saw Anthony smirking out the corner of her eye. "Ass"

"Sprite..." he said as he pushed the button.

There was a noticeable 'thump' from inside the machine. Anthony reached down and grabbed it. He tapped the bottle's cap as he normally had done. A routine.

"Are you OCD?" she asked.

"Somewhat... it's not bad though."

"Weird."

"Better weird than crazy." he replied.

"Bastard..."

"I try, dear," he said right before the bottle touched his lips. "I try."

As he tightened the cap he headed out of the stairwell and proceeded out of the building. Anthony glanced back. Carmen hadn't followed. He proceeded to the parking lot behind the Technology building.

"Hey..."

'_Shit!'_

Anthony turned around continuing to walk backwards. "Funny, I don't remember you being so stalker-like." he said as he took another swig from the clear green bottle.

"Ha... you wish I were stalking you." Carmen said as Anthony turned back around.

"Stalker... at least you're a good looking stalker." Anthony said as he barely turned his head to catch of a glimpse at her.

She put her head down. He noticed Carmen was blushing.

"Cute... So why are you on my heels?" Anthony asked as he reached into his pocket for his keys.

He pulled them out of his pocket. Several keys were part of the key ring. He pushed a button on the little black bad that was also attached to the key ring. The lights blinked as the doors unlocked.

"Are you just going to leave me... wondering?" she asked.

"That's what keeps them so interested... keeps them coming back for more..." his voiced trailed off.

'_Shit... why the fuck...'_

He stopped in his tracks then turned around, "Ignore what I just said..."

"So...?" she queried.

"So... what are you so interested in?"

"Your dream... I think I have a right to know, ya know?"

"Why? Because you were in it?" he asked.

"Yeah..."

"Well, technically, I was still awake, so technically I don't have to tell you."

"But you didn't know you were dreaming."

"Hallucinating... lost a shit load of blood this morning."

"Hallucinations are dreams too."

'_The fuck...'_

The look on Anthony's face described the thought that was going through his head.

'_Persistent little bitch, aren't ya?'_

"Persistent little bitch, aren't I?"

His thought and her voice were on with one another. _'How the hell...'_

"Look it's been a long day... I'm gonna go home... I'm gonna grab a bit to eat... walk to my bedroom with mah sammich... eat it and go take a nap. After I wake up, I'll get online and I'll tell you about the dream, alright?"

She nodded.

"So can I leave now?" You aren't going to follow me home?" he paused. "Not that I would mind, but... Um... I don't think Tim would like that too much."

That implying smile on his face said it all.

"You can go..." she turned around, "I'll talk to you later tonight. Bye."

Anthony climbed in the Jeep and turned the key. He placed his hand to put the gear in reverse. "'That's what keeps them coming back... pfft... what the hell was that? Good job... moron." Anthony muttered to himself.

When he got home his father and dog were outside. Marc was sitting about having a cigarette. Jasmine was being her normal lazy self. The dog sprung to her feet and wagged her tail as Anthony approached the stop sign in front of his house. He didn't even attempt to slow down as he rounded the corner. Anthony slowed down as the vehicle crept up the curb. He pulled up underneath the garage and killed the engine. Anthony opened the door to have his dog staring at him while her tail wagged none stop.

He petted her on the head, "Hi, Jazz."

"How was class?" his father asked.

Anthony never understood why his dad had to ask this question day after day for he'd always answer with the same three words 'long and boring.' Today, Anthony had a different answer.

"It was interesting to say the least."

He walked in the house. Marc and the family dog trailed in behind him.

"I'm going to take a nap. Could someone wake me up around six, please?" Anthony asked. "I'm tired."

"Sure." his dad answered.

Anthony opened the door to his room. This wasn't his room. It was a desolate concrete wasteland. The weekend prior, Anthony had ripped the carpet up in his room and painted the walls to prepare for the new carpet installation. He kicked his shoes off, but left his socks on because he didn't like the feeling of the cold concrete. Anthony walked up to the new stand and placed his wallet, hat, and watch on the night stand. He didn't even remember taking his shirt off, but he noticed it at the foot of the bed. It was a plain black tee shirt. Next, Anthony felt his pants fall to his feet. He then climbed into his new queen sized bed. He wasn't used to this new bed. His body was still accustomed to falling into the bed that used to be on the floor.

He pulled the cover over his head. The last thing Anthony saw was the digital clock on the night stand. It was 3pm. He yawned and his jaw popped. Anthony quickly dozed off.


	3. Is This Real?

"Hey..."

"Lord, what do you want now?" Anthony said as he turned around. He stopped.

It wasn't Carmen. It was the little girl he dreamt about from the night before.

"Sorry...what do you want if that isn't too much to ask?"

Anthony looked around. He found himself standing in the parking lot that he and Carmen were standing in. Anthony and the little girl stood in the middle of the parking lot. Everything moved around quicker than time was able to move. The cars were pulling in and out of parking spaces and speeding into the distance. The students were moving nearly as fast as the cars were.

"What do I want?" the girl asked. Anthony's attention focused on the girl. Everything else slowed down. The student began to move as slow as turtles. The cars mimicked the students speed. "I want you to help me with her." She pointed behind Anthony.

He turned around. There was a girl walking away from them. Everything sped up again, except she moved at a normal pace. She had short black her. She wore a baby blue sweater. Her blue jeans were twice as dark as normal jeans. She had a book sack the same color as her sweater. The girl turned around to look in his general direction. It was Carmen.

She seemed to be looking through him. Anthony turned around. Carmen was looking at him. It was him from a few hours prior. Anthony watched himself get back into the Jeep and drive off. He turned his attention toward Carmen again. She had turned around and proceeded back toward Manual building as she had earlier in the day. Suddenly, she sped off. Everything else slowed down behind her.

Anthony stopped for a moment to catch his breath. He approached the little girl and knelt down in front of her on one knee.

"Aww, you're going to propose?" she giggled.

"Not even close...," Anthony answered, "What do you want with her? More importantly, what do you want with me?"

Anthony placed his hands on the girls' shoulders. "What... do... you... want?"

"Your help." the little girl answered.

"God damnit! With what?!" He stood up and went to walk away. "What the fuck do you need my help with Carmen for? She's not that much of a God damned threat! Jesus fucking Christ!"

Everything around him sped up even quicker. Within a few seconds all the cars and students in the lot were gone. He turned around to face the little girl. She was gone.

'_Lovely...'_

The sun began to go down. The breeze became cooler than before. Anthony turned around to his surprise to find the Jeep parked in front of him. He reached into his pocket. Surprisingly, his keys were there.

All the keys were on the key ring as before, but the electronic lock wasn't working. He fiddled with the key and placed it inside the door. Anthony turned it. He heard a snap. The keys fell out of his hand. The key broke inside of the door. He looked down, but the keys weren't at his feet. "Great..."

'_They must be under the car.'_

He bent down to look. The keys were there. There was also a figure standing on the opposite side of the Jeep. Anthony backed away. He picked himself up off the ground and looked through the glass of the vehicle. It was that creature or one like it that he dreamt about the night before.

Anthony turned around to run in the opposite direction of the creature. "What the fuck!?"

He was still in the parking lot, but everything had looked decayed. The ground was a mixture of concrete, grass, fencing, and nothingness. Some of the surrounding area looked of a black abyss.

Anthony noticed the little girl standing atop a decrepit wall that once surrounded the Maintenance building. She pointed toward him as to tell Anthony to turn around. As soon as he turned around that walking sack of flesh hit him in the chest. He stumbled back. The sound of the fence lay underneath his feet. Anthony looked down into the nothingness. The creature stalked towards him. Anthony stepped back and nearly lost his balance. He had reached the edge of the fenced walkway.

The creature swung at Anthony with its ball like appendage. It hit him in the temple. He quickly fell over and off the walkway into the darkness. He fell for what seemed like an eternity. His fall suddenly stopped.

Anthony opened his eyes. He was on the floor again. His body ached. He placed his finger under his right nostril. No blood was present. A wave of relief swept over him. He was sweaty though. Anthony headed to the shower.

'_Was that really a dream? It felt so real...'_


	4. News for One, News for All

**Thanks for the reviews to those who have given them. Sorry it took so long. I've been busy and non motivated as of late**.

After Anthony dried off and clothed himself, he sat in front of his laptop. He logged into his instant messenger in invisible mode. Sure enough, Carmen was awaiting his virtual arrival.

He drug the cursor over her online handle. The information read that she had been on for thirty minutes prior to him getting on. He sat in the chair a minute debating whether or not he wanted to explain the dream to her. His mind was made up rather quickly. Anthony logged out and closed his laptop. He grabbed the phone and called his friend Dylan.

It rang and rang.

"Hello." Dylan's mom answered.  
"Is, Dyl there by chance?"  
"Yeah," she paused. "You wanna talk to him?"  
"Nah… I'm just gonna come over if that's ok?"  
"Yeah sure is." She answered.  
"Alright, I'll be there in a few."

Anthony hung up the phone. He turned around and his dad was standing there. "You're going to Dylan's?"  
"Yeah."  
"Ok, I'll drop you off. I have to go to town later."

Anthony didn't care. He wanted to get out of the house. He nodded. Shortly after their conversation he arrived at Dylan's house.

"See ya later." Anthony said as he closed the car door.

He passed all the cars in the driveway. Anthony recognized every last one of them. He knocked on the door and walked in as he normally did.

"Where's da actions?" Anthony said mocking Jeanne's boyfriend.

Jeanne was in the kitchen smoking a cigarette.  
"Hey, how's it going?"  
"Oh… it's going Miss Jeanne… it's going." He paused. "Where' Dyl?"  
"Oh, he's in the bathroom, but we're all in the living room."

Anthony walked over to where Jeanne pointed him to. The first person he saw was Heather. She greeted him with that same greeting she had been using for years past. He liked it, but he also hated it. Heather was perched in the Lay-Z-boy on the far end of the room.

"Hey you…" Anthony felt someone grab his hand.

He looked down to find Danielle who had tugged on his hand.

"You smell good." She added.

"Thanks… I just got out of the shower not too long ago." Anthony answered. "Where's the Fi?"  
"Oh, Heath ran to the store to get a blunt. He'll be back in a few."  
Anthony looked at Nelson, Jeanne's boyfriend, and pointed, "Actions!"

With his thirty-two ounce beer in tow he looked at Anthony, "Ahh, actions!"

Anthony laughed, "Where's mah beer, man?"  
"It's at the store, ehh. Go get you one." Nelson answered in his El Salvadorian accent.  
"Bah… that's no good… no good at all, man."

Anthony sat next to Danielle. "How've you been?"  
"Gooood." She answered.  
Anthony laughed to himself, "Lord, how many vicodin did you take?"  
"Just three… you know my back hurts a lot."

Dylan walked out from the back. He stopped. "Hey, sup man?"  
"School… it's killing me." Anthony answered. "Just stay away from it."  
"I didn't plan on going to college."  
"I need a fucking break. I've been hallucinating lately."  
"No shit?" Dylan said as he pulled from his cigarette.  
"No shit…" he paused. "Shit, last night I had a nose bleed from hell."

"Hey, got the blunt, Eddie Pau…"  
"Hey, Heath." Anthony said as he picked his hand up over the partition into a peace sign.  
"Anthony, what's the deal?"  
"Hanging out… just hangin' out, man." Anthony answered.

Heath walked over to the counter and split the cherry flavored blunt in half in ever so meticulous manner. He did with a the precision of a surgeon working on a clogged artery. Anthony took his Yankees cap off and laid his hat back on the couch pillow. His hair was still damp. He zoned out for a few minutes.

"Hey, take this." Danielle said as she handed him the blunt.  
Anthony handed it to Heath. "Nah, that's alright."  
"You don't want?" Heath asked as he from the blunt.

He shook his head no.

"Good man, good man." Heath replied.

Dylan was the next to take a hit from the joint, then Heather. Jeanne was next.

"Aw, come on Anthony. I never get to see you high." Jeanne said. "Come on take a hit. You never get high around me."  
"It's been over a year or so since a joint has touched my lips." He laughed.

Jeanne passed it to Nelson, "Really?"

Anthony nodded.

He sat silently as he watched everyone else pass the joint around. It made its way back toward Danielle. She hit the joint a few times then passed it in front of Anthony. The smoke trail found its way into his nostrils. Heath grabbed it. Anthony got up and walked toward the kitchen cupboard and grabbed a clear plastic cup out.

"I was wondering when you'd get some water." Dylan said.  
Anthony laughed a bit and placed the cup under the faucet. Water poured into the cup. Anthony went back to the couch and sat down. He took a sip of water.

"Did you miss me?" he heard a whisper.

Anthony turned toward Danielle and half smiled at her.

'_She's promiscuous as always._'

The joint burnt out and everyone congregated at the table in the dining room. Danielle and Heather were the last to get up from the couch. Anthony stretched out with his feet dangling over.

"What's wrong with you?" Heather said as she sat next to him.  
"Nothing really. I'm fine actually…"

A knock came from the front door. Heather got up to answer it.

"It's for you…"

Anthony got up from the couch and walked over to the door.

_'Wonder who it is?'_

"Hey, son."

It was his dad, "What brings ya here?"  
"I talked to Miss Francis a little while ago."  
"How is she?"  
"She's fine..." his dad paused for a second. "Do you remember Stephanie?"  
"No. I don't remember her…" Anthony answered with a slight pause. "What kind of fucking question is that? Of course, I remember her." He laughed a bit.  
His father hesitated a bit, "Well, she died about two months ago."  
"What?"  
"Yeah, her and her boyfriend went out drinking one night and collided into a tree. They were fine then, but ended up staying the majority of the night in the drink tank. When they sobered up, they decided to leave instead of calling someone to get them and started walking home. Anyway, some ways down the road they were both hit by a car. Stephanie died instantly, but her boyfriend went into a coma."

Anthony stood there unable to say anything. He was able to fake what he felt on the inside. Anthony leaned up against the side of the house.

"Well, that's pretty, uhm… terrible."  
His father nodded.

"Well, thanks for telling me. I'm going to go back inside."  
"Alright, I'll see you later then."

His dad climbed back into the Jeep and drove off. Anthony went back into the house. His mood changed immediately the second he stepped in the house. Danielle was sitting on the couch looking at him. Everyone was sitting at the dining table chatting amongst themselves.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Oh, nothing, I'm fine, my dad just had to tell me something."  
"Bull… no, really… something is wrong. You look extremely depressed, as if someone you know died." She replied as he sat next to her.

Anthony stayed quiet. He proceeded to lay down.

"Oh… I'm sorry." Danielle said.  
"For what?"  
"For your loss… your pain." She answered as she scooted over putting his head in her lap. She began to run her fingers through his hair.

Heather and Dylan walked in and took a seat. Heather sat on the side of Danielle. Dylan took his seat in the Lay-z-boy.

"What's wrong?" Dylan asked.

Anthony gritted his teeth. He had always hated that particular question.

"A friend of his died." Danielle answered the question for Anthony.  
"Who?" Dylan's mom overheard.  
"Do I know them?" Dylan asked.

_'Jésus'_

"No you don't know her." Anthony answered in frustration.  
"What's her name?" Jeanne asked.  
"Her name is Stephanie Reynolds. Trust me… you didn't know her."

Heather and Jeanne began bombarding him with questions while Dylan silently flipped through the television channels. Danielle was still running her fingers through Anthony's hair as a means of comfort. It helped, but not by much. Anthony got up and grabbed a cigarette from Dylan's pack and lit it. He then walked out of the door.

Anthony walked down the road. His thoughts were filled with moment of the past. He took another drag off of the cigarette.

'_Why…'_

He exhaled.

'_Why what?...'_

It was slightly cold out. He took another drag from the cigarette. Anthony began thinking of the dreams he had of the little girl the previous nights. He lost his balance. He knew who the little girl was in the dreams.

'_Stephanie…'_

He didn't know why she was visiting him. A car passed by. The wind blew the cigarette out of his hand into the road. Another car passed by running over it. Anthony began to curse to himself.


End file.
